


fate/梅恩h

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/梅恩h

　　梅林，男（雄），梦魔，为人浪得飞起。  
　　这是恩奇都通过吉尔伽美什得到的不完全非科学印象，乌鲁克城从来都不是什么民风僵化的地方，吉尔伽美什浪，梅林也浪，反正他们能勾搭的妹子多得是，该浪就浪浪得响亮。  
　　所以第一次遇到梅林时，恩奇都只是笑了笑，他能感觉到吉尔伽美什并不是真的有多讨厌面前这个人——能让乌鲁克之王讨厌的人是不可能活在这片土地上的。  
　　所以他只是笑。  
　　但梅林不笑。梅林喜欢漂亮的孩子，而恩奇都，好巧不巧，真踏马漂亮。  
　　于是当时还有那么一丝二缺的梅林气定神闲地问：“约吗？”  
　　恩奇都：“……”  
　　这位先生，我才是野兽，请你不要瞎抢人设。

　　晚上恩奇都却自己去找梅林了。梅林看着这仿神妓面容的泥人坐在露台边缘的围墙上，垂着绿色的长发，一双眼看不出情绪，只有风掀起发梢，拂过裸露的肩头。  
　　“那位王在宫里？”谁都知道三更半夜会发生些什么，梅林一边给恩奇都倒酒一边悠闲地问，“月色不错，想做点什么吗？”  
　　那双唇轻轻张开，又闭上，恩奇都接过酒杯，将杯沿叼在嘴里，仰头让酒慢慢流过嘴唇、流向下巴。这种姿势当然不可能真的把它喝进去的。梅林看着酒液滑过几乎分辨不出的喉结和瘦削的肩颈，没进深色的衣料，觉得吉尔伽美什可能是瞎了眼，才没对恩奇都出手。  
　　“来啊。”恩奇都倒空了一整杯酒，松开嘴任由杯子摔在地上，他平躺于露台围墙狭小的平面，手臂懒洋洋地垂下来，“你叫梅林，对吧？”  
　　“是我不错。”梅林顺手拉了他的长发绕在手指间，恩奇都斜眼看向他，就那么一眼，梅林就忍不住笑出声来。  
　　……啊，真奇怪。  
　　梅林的目光在黑暗中变得极为尖锐，恩奇都敏锐地撑起身，还没完全站起，梅林就把脸埋进手里。属于人类的情感对他而言太过淡漠，反而是另外的某种本能露出了尖锐的獠牙，有一瞬间几乎压不住自己的表情，但很快地，“温文尔雅可惜欠揍的梅林”就回到他身上，他带着近乎完美的笑意抬头，又问了一次白天那个问题：“约吗？”  
　　恩奇都抬手拉住了他的领口。泥人有着与外边表不符的力量，梅林顺从地被拉上台沿，按在石头上，俯视着他的绿瞳里隐隐有着金色的锋芒，那种光让他舔了舔嘴唇，打开双臂保持平衡，他有种隐约的错觉，两头野兽在相互试探，绿色的猎豹和白色的梦魔，彼此露着扭曲的利爪。  
　　“……很兴奋？”恩奇都脸上看不出表情，梅林喘了口气，这才意识到自己全身发烫，“这是本能啊。”他哑着嗓子说，“总不能怪我。”  
　　恩奇都的手指贴上他的胸肌，绿色的长发垂在他脸侧，梅林清楚地看到那双漂亮的眼里也涌起某种只属于野兽的东西——下一秒，恩奇都狠狠撕开他的上衣，咬在他颈根，鲜血的味道瞬间弥散开，梅林压住对方的肩，他们在狭小的平台上扭打，然后一起摔到露台上；最后被恩奇都压住时梅林眼前一片空白，除了恩奇都的喉咙。  
　　哈、哈。  
　　想要杀死、掠夺、鲜血或者生命——他很久没有进入过这种状态了，但在扼住对方的脖子前梅林压住了自己的手，恩奇都在他颈侧嗅闻，玩笑般用牙齿叼起他的皮肤，他的衣服被撕裂，白得有些怪异的躯体裸露出来，恩奇都从上向下慢慢用唇扫过他的皮肤，麻痒感窜上脑海，让他全身战栗。  
　　想要、  
　　恩奇都的指尖滑过他兴奋的性器，绿发的人坐起身，脱下自己的衣服——就像一条蛇在蜕皮，眼里有着分明的游曳金色——他纤瘦的躯体跨坐在他身上，长发扫过梅林腹部，带起细微的刺激，梅林静静看着他，如同欣赏一尊造型典雅的塑像。  
　　恩奇都慢慢坐了下来。  
　　泥人的躯体就像可以随便被拉伸般吞没他，那被发丝半掩住的脸透出一丝妖异的绯红，恩奇都确实是在俯视他，用雄兽的征服表情。  
　　“……不疼吗？”梅林哑着嗓子问，他的舌扫过自己的犬齿，心脏砰砰地跳动着。  
　　“让我试试吧。”恩奇都淡淡回答，梅林明白他心里的是不在这里的人——刺激感更强烈了。他着迷地看着恩奇都将双手撑在他腹部，试着上下运动，有血腥气，但恩奇都没在意，梅林也来不及在意。  
　　“呼……”恩奇都的声音轻得像正在降落的羽毛，每一丝都让人手心发痒。  
　　“来，”梅林听到自己的声音，“离我近一点……”  
　　恩奇都低下头，手从他腹部移到他胸口，梅林配合着他撑起身，两人姿势怪异地接吻，从唇到舌，慢慢缠绕，恩奇都的眼神带着思索，而梅林带着强烈的攻击性。  
　　后穴绞紧阴茎，又放松开。恩奇都模糊的喘息在黑暗中回响，梅林有一下没一下地给他使坏，在受伤的内壁磨蹭，细微的血腥味逃不过野兽的敏锐感知，摩擦使得它更为明显。梅林舔了舔嘴唇，脑海里一阵尖锐的渴求，并且他回应了那种渴求——他拉住恩奇都的肩膀，直接一滚把他压下来，“唔、”阴茎狠狠划过对方的内壁，梅林闭上眼去体会那种本能的满足感，“唔、呼……唔！”  
　　找到了。他在这方面有经验。恩奇都的喘息断断续续，很快带上了有些甜腻的鼻音，“唔、嗯……你、你在、唔——哈啊……”梅林挑起他的长发，把鼻尖埋进去，分不清是什么味道，麦穗、土地、阳光与月光、岩石上的青苔、宽大的叶片和吉尔伽美什。  
　　梅林无声地笑了笑。  
　　下一瞬，他咬破了恩奇都的皮肤。  
　　血气在屋里蔓延，恩奇都的手指死死抓着身下原本属于梅林的衣物，发丝被汗水沾在身上，梅林的唇轻轻挑起，“嗯、呼……”恩奇都发出模糊的痛呼，但同时他和梅林一样笑起来，眼里充满了挑衅，“哈啊、唔……”  
　　有种奇怪的错乱感，梅林想，这简直像是一场梦——他抓紧了恩奇都的肩膀，意识到自己也在喘息，“嗯、哈啊……”每一个动作都是一种战斗，两种颜色的发丝混在一起，恩奇都的双腿夹得他的腰发痛，就连意识都有些模糊，“哈、哈……”像一场梦。真的像一场梦，恩奇都咬着他的嘴唇，血沾上对方的下巴，梅林低笑起来，脑海里一阵钝痛。  
　　“梅林……”  
　　对方的声音嘶哑到甜美。  
　　哈啊、哈啊……  
　　梅林用了一会才意识到自己射了，周围的血腥气撩拨着他的本能，血流在奔走，躯壳在尖叫——他抬手按住自己的眼睛，强迫自己大口喘息，恩奇都却忽然贴上来，舌尖滑过他的犬齿，让他全身一震。  
　　呼、呼、呼……  
　　想要……  
　　恩奇都却从他怀里滑走了。另一只野兽拒绝了进一步的探索，蛇滑回他的衣衫里，将蜕下的皮穿回，然后滑进了阴影里。  
　　梅林按住自己的心口。  
　　……好像，有了些很奇怪的东西，闷闷地堵着，血流都被干扰，在他脑海里撞击。  
　　“恩奇都……”  
　　他的舌滑过犬齿，忍不住地笑了。


End file.
